


Birthday Boy

by Cali_se



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We don't do birthdays..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie_Athene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/gifts).



> Written in 2008 for Melanieathene on her birthday.

"Wakey, wakey! Rise and shine!"

Doyle stirred beneath the sheets, the only part of him visible a mop of tousled hair. "Wh-?"

"Morning, birthday boy."

"Morning? Already? Eh-"

"What?"

"What’s all this birthday boy stuff? We don’t do birthdays."

"I’m making an exception."

Doyle propped himself up onto one elbow, and regarded his partner through sleep-blurred eyes. "And who said you could nick my dressing gown?"

"You did."

Doyle reached out and smoothed his fingers over the striped velvety fabric that lay tight against Bodie’s shoulder. "It suits you more than it does me," he said softly.

Bodie took Ray’s hand and kissed its palm. "I know," he replied, a smile quirking his lips.

"Cheeky sod," Doyle replied with a grin. And then his eyes smouldered. "Take it off."

Bodie didn’t need asking twice. Soon they lay naked, bodies hot beneath the sheets: skin to skin, hardness to hardness. They moved together, mouths and bodies fused, until both lay spent and gasping, wrapped up in one another’s arms.

"Happy Birthday?" Bodie murmured, smoothing away sweat-damp curls from Doyle's forehead.

"Well... Let’s just say I’m beginning to come round to the idea," Doyle replied. And his smile lit up the room.


End file.
